


Change For The Better

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Jose is convince his boyfriend is seeing Kameron Michaels behind his back, but Brock is convinced that Kameron actually likes Jose.





	Change For The Better

Brock and Kameron hang out too much and Jose can’t stand it. At all. He just wanted his boyfriend all to himself, and he couldn’t have that as long as Kameron was in the picture. They had a close bond, and to Jose, it seemed like a lot more than friends.

“You know he likes you, right?” Jose huffed. Brock had just come home from yet another outing with Kameron.

“That’s ridiculous, Jose.” Brock shook his head.

Jose crossed his arms. “Oh yeah? Why?”

“Because,” Brock laughed. “He’s had a crush on you forever.”

“You fucking liar.” Jose moved closer to Brock. “You’re just saying that so I won’t be mad.”

“I’m not lying,” Brock put his hands on Jose’s shoulders. “He actually said that.”

Jose’s face twisted with confusion. He was so convinced that Kameron and Brock were seeing each other behind his back, but Brock said that it was him that Kameron was actually interested in. Brock pulled Jose into a hug and kissed his forehead.

“I would never cheat on you,” Brock whispered. “I love you.”

Jose sighed. “I love you too.”

“Maybe we should talk to Kameron,” Brock said as they let go of each other.

“Why?” Jose asked.

“We both think he likes the other,” Brooke shrugged. “Maybe we’re both right.”

“Why does that matter?” Jose tilted his head. “What are you trying to do, Brock?”

Brock cupped Jose’s cheeks. “Just trust me, okay?”

“Alright,” Jose sighed. “I’ll go along with whatever crazy shit you’re about to do.”

~~~

“So.” Kameron sat down on the couch in Brock and Jose’s apartment. “What’s up?”

“We have a question for you.” Brock sat down in the chair across from him.

Jose sat in Brock’s lap. “It’s probably gonna seem random as hell, but just answer honestly.”

“Okay,” Kameron shifted nervously in his seat. “What is it?”

"Do you like us?" Brock asked.

"You're my friends, so I hope so." Kameron laughed.

"No," Jose shook his head. "Do you have feelings for us, bitch?"

"Why would you ask that?" Kameron asked.

"Jose thinks you like me," Brock said. "And I told him you've said before that you like him."

"Oh," Kameron sat up straighter. "Well I guess I do find you both attractive, but why does it matter?"

"I didn't think we'd get this far," Jose laughed.

"Good thing I planned for it then," Brock said. "Kameron, would you wanna date us? Both of us… together?"

Kameron nearly choked on his own saliva. "That's a lot to ask someone by surprise."

"Sorry," Brock shrugged. "We didn't know what else to do."

"What's your answer, Mary?" Jose asked.

“I don’t know.” Kameron fidgeted with his hands. 

“How about you just try it,” Brock suggested. “And if you don’t like it, you don’t have to keep doing it.”   
“Okay.” Kameron nodded. “I can do that.”

Jose stood up and grabbed Brock by the hand, leading him over to the couch. They sat down, one on each side of Kameron. Brock put one hand on Kameron’s cheek and turned his head towards him. He leaned in and kissed him deeply, moving his hand down to grab a fistful of Kameron’s shirt. Kameron melted into the kiss, placing his hand on Brock’s neck. Jose gently ran his hand up and down Kameron’s arm. When Brock pulled away, Kameron turned to Jose and Jose pressed their lips together.

“Do you want to stay here with us tonight?” Brock asked.

Kameron nodded. “I’m a little nervous, but I would like that.”

Jose stood up and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Brock and Kameron got up and followed Jose into the bedroom. Jose sat down on the bed and Kameron stood in front of him, still holding his hand. Brock sat beside Jose and wrapped his arms around him.

“Come on, Kam.” Jose patted the spot beside him. “Sit with us.”

Kameron obeyed and Jose placed a hand on his leg. Kameron shivered. It made him nervous being alone with the two men he found quite attractive. He watched as Brock cupped Jose’s cheeks and kissed him deeply. He didn’t know where this was going, but he couldn’t deny that he was into it. When they pulled away from each other, Jose turned to Kameron.

“Do you wanna kiss me, baby?” Jose asked in a seductive tone. Kameron swallowed hard and nodded. Jose leaned over and kissed Kameron. Jose was gentle and soft at first, but then he deepened the kiss and got rough with him. As they kissed, Jose moved his hand up to Kameron’s inner thigh. Brock got up and moved over to the spot beside Kameron. Jose pulled away and let Brock have a turn at kissing Kameron.

“Can I kiss your neck?” Jose asked.

Kameron took a second to catch his breath before answering. “Yes. Please do.”

Brock reconnected their lips as Jose started kissing and sucking at Kameron’s neck. Kameron kept wondering if he was going to wake up and it would all have been just a dream. Jose bit down on Kameron’s neck and he moaned. Jose’s hand groped at Kameron through his shorts. The friction of Jose touching him made him grow hard. Being between the two men was almost two much for him to handle.

“We wanna make you our boyfriend,” Brock whispered against his lips. “We hope that’s what you’ll want too. You don’t have to give us an answer right now. Take your time.”

Kameron tangled his fingers in Brock’s short hair and pulled at it gently. “I’ll let you know after this.”

“Good,” Jose laughed. “Glad you want to do this.”

“Fuck,” Kameron moaned as Jose grabbed him through his shorts again. “I really want it.”

“How are we gonna do this, Jose?” Brock asked.

“Kameron?” Jose took Kameron’s hand in his own. “What do you want to do?”

“Oh, um…” Kameron paused to think. “Maybe you could lay down, Jose, and I can eat your ass while Brock fucks me?”

“Are you alright with that, Brock?” Jose asked.

Brock nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

“Me too,” Jose smiled. “That’s what we’re gonna do then.”

Jose pulled Kameron’s t-shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. “Wow, you look so hot.”

“Thanks, baby,” Kameron laughed.

Jose lay down behind Brock and Kameron. Kameron straddled him and pressed his lips against Jose’s. He slipped his hand under Jose’s shirt and ran it over the smaller man’s abs. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt how fit Jose was, just like him. It was something they found attractive about each other. He took Jose’s shirt off and kissed down his abs as Brock moved over to sit beside Jose. Kameron stuck out his tongue and licked from right above Jose’s belly button up to his chest. Jose’s body trembled beneath him, making Kameron smile.

“More, Kameron,” Jose begged, his hips jerking upwards.

Kameron quickly removed Jose’s shorts and underwear. He bit his lip as he saw that Jose was already hard for him. Kameron wrapped his fingers around Jose's dick and took him in his mouth. Jose moaned loudly, his fingers grabbing at Kameron's hair. He pulled away before Jose could get too into it, not wanting him to cum too soon.

"Come on, Brock," Jose leaned up and kissed his boyfriend. "Join us."

Brock moved down on the bed so he could kiss Kameron. Kameron lifted Brock's shirt over his head and threw it across the room. Brock reached into Kameron's shorts and stroked his dick.

"So hard already," Brock whispered in his ear. "I didn't realize you wanted me so badly."

Kameron moaned and bit his lip. All he wanted in that moment was for Brock to take his clothes off and fuck him until he couldn't walk. He knew Brock could tell that's what he wanted too.

"Take everything off, baby," Brock placed a kiss on his neck, making Kameron shiver. Kameron obeyed, quickly taking off his shorts and underwear off. 

“What do you want me to do now?” Kameron asked quietly.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Brock said.

Kameron did as he was told and Brock moved behind him. Brock leaned over his back and kissed from his neck down his back. Kameron tried to be patient and still, but it was hard. Brock finally took his remaining clothes off and moved over to the nightstand on his side of the bed. He opened the drawer and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube.

"Jose," Brock said as he tore open the condom. "Get on your hands and knees too so it'll be easier for Kameron to eat your ass."

Jose rolled over into his stomach and got up on his hands and knees. Kameron buried his face in Jose's ass, tongue swirling skillfully around his hole. Jose moaned and reached down, stroking his own dick.

"Kameron," Brock spoke up after watching them for a minute. "Do you need anything before I fuck you?"

"Nope," Kameron shook his head. "I'm ready."

Brock smacked Kameron's ass hard, making him moan against Jose. "Good."

Brock rolled the condom on carefully and put a generous amount of lube on his dick. He wanted to make sure he didn't hurt Kameron. He pushed into Kameron slowly, stopping once he was all the way in. When he thought Kameron was ready, he started thrusting into him hard and fast. Kameron moaned as he continued licking at Jose's hole. Each time Kameron moaned against him, the feeling of the vibrations made Jose moan in return. Brock took Kameron's dick in his hands and stroked him wildly, slamming into him as hard as he could. 

"Fuck," Kameron moaned loudly. "Fuck, Brock, I'm gonna cum."

Brock used his free hand to slap Kameron's ass. "Cum for me, baby."

Kameron grunted and moaned as he let go, shooting cum into Brock's hand and onto the sheets. Brock pulled out and sat back on his heels.

"You finish yet, baby?" Brock asked Jose.

"No," Jose whimpered as he lay on his back. Kameron moved over and lay beside Jose once he caught his breath. Brock positioned himself between Jose's legs and leaned over.

Brock kissed his boyfriend softly. "I'll take care of you."

Brock moved down and peppered kisses along Jose's thighs. Kameron rolled over on his side and kissed Jose's neck. Brock grabbed Jose's dick in his hand and took it into his mouth. His hips jerked upwards and Brock held him down to keep Jose from accidentally choking him. 

"Shit," Jose tangled his fingers in Brock's hair. "That feels so good, baby."

Kameron bit down on Jose's neck, making him moan loudly. Jose could feel his climax coming fast. He pulled on Brock's hair, pushing his head down so that the tip of his dick was touching the back of Brock's throat. Brock moaned, which sent Jose over the edge. He came hard down Brock's throat.

"Your turn, baby," Jose sat up and stroked Brock's hair.

Brock traded places with Jose. Kameron pressed his lips against Brock's and Brock wrapped his arms around Kameron's neck. Jose leaned down between Brock's legs and took Brock's dick in his mouth. He took it as far as he could, hollowing out his cheeks so he could take it down his throat. Brock moaned against Kameron's lips, encouraging Jose to keep going. Jose bobbed his head up and down quickly. When he could tell Brock was close, he lifted his head up and took Brock's dick in his hand again, stroking it hard and fast. Brock pulled away from Kameron and they watched as Brock came all over Jose's face.

"Damn, baby," Kameron whispered in Brock's ear. "That was hot."

Jose grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and wiped his face. He lay next to Brock and cuddled up to him. Brock snaked an arm around his boyfriend's waist and kissed his forehead.

"So Kameron." Brock turned his head to look at him. "Have you decided if you wanna be our boyfriend?"

"Yes." Kameron smiled. "I do."

"Yay." Jose leaned over and kissed him.

"Looks like we'll get to do this a lot then," Brock laughed.

Kameron lay his head on Brock's chest. "Good. I can't wait."


End file.
